


The Beast Within

by Lovar_Tgai-Sci-Fi Master (Raven_Sionis)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Forced Relationship, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Sionis/pseuds/Lovar_Tgai-Sci-Fi%20Master
Summary: Asia the sister of Teyla befriends Michael who was formally a Wraith, she wants to make him feel comfortable at Atlantis and help him remember things. But that all goes wrong very quickly. Asia is taken by Michael, who he has grown rather fond of since she made an effort to be his friend. Perhaps she will want to be more than his friend? Now the team has to track her down and save her from him.
Relationships: John Sheppard/Original Female Character(s), Michael Kenmore/Original Female Character(s)





	The Beast Within

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this story will have some parts that are based off episodes of the ones Michael comes around. Also I gave Teyla a sister in this story.

“We will have our lunch date after I go see Michael.” I glanced over at John as we made a small stop in the hallway. “I want him to feel comfortable here, as does Teyla.” She stood on her tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

“Then why can’t Teyla go see him? You shouldn’t have to do everything for her.” John whined, he was being protective, and the fact that Michael used to be Wraith didn’t ease his mind. 

“I’m not doing everything for her, I am doing her a favor. It's what sisters do. Besides she wanted to go see how our people are doing. Now if you will excuse me I have to go check on someone.” It wasn’t every day she got to see a Wraith turn into a human, then again this was the first time they had done this. 

She found her way to Michael’s room, the guards that were outside opened the door for her to go in. She found him lying on the couch peacefully staring up at the ceiling; she wasn’t sure if she should say something to get his attention. 

“Hi…” It felt like her hi was barely audible, but she knew he heard her. 

“Well, hello there.” He sat up and smiled. “You will have to forgive me I am not good with names, you are?” 

“O-Oh my name is…” She paused for a brief moment as she had completely forgotten her name. “It’s Asia, we met yesterday but it wasn’t for long.” She stood there awkwardly, she wasn’t sure what else she could do or even say. 

“Right, I knew that. There's more, though. Are ... are we friends?” He wasn’t sure if he wanted to give off a joking around impression, but instead, he gave her a blank look.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s not easy not being able to remember much after being captured by the Wraith. And yes we are friends. Anyways, how are you feeling?” 

“That's the best news I've heard all day! Oh -- physically fine, but my mind is completely blank. They said I'm a lieutenant.”

“Which is correct. you have only recently arrived in Atlantis but you have already proven yourself to be one of the finest soldiers in this city.” 

“Well, if I'm such a fine soldier, how did I get captured by the Wraith?” He looked over at Asia, he wished he could remember everything that had happened. Something felt off to him though about all this. 

“Well, your team came upon a landed Wraith cruiser and were ambushed. You sacrificed yourself to give your teammates time to escape. It was quite a heroic part you did for them.” 

“Were you part of the team that rescued me?” He asked. 

“Yes, I was.” 

“Well, then that makes you even more heroic.” 

“Oh, no, I am not that heroic. I...I wasn’t that helpful, I got myself stunned by Wraith blaster when we were saving you.” 

“Well, I think you were brave for coming along to save me.” He smiled and gestured for me to come over and sit with him. 

“Oh, I umm...I have somewhere I need to go. Maybe tomorrow we can have lunch together? If that would be okay with you?” She felt bad for leaving him but she had a lunch date with John she needed to go to. 

“That would be wonderful. How about I come and pick you up? I’m sure my new friends outside won’t mind bringing me to you.” His mood picked up a little as he joked about the guards outside of his room. 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

(Later that night)

“I don’t know if I like the idea of you being with him tomorrow.” John wasn’t very fond of this idea at all. 

“Why not? It would do him so good if he had a friend to help settle in.” 

“I’m not comfortable with my girlfriend making friends with someone who used to be Wraith.” He crossed his arms and gave me a stern look.

“He needs a friend John or he won’t feel like he fits in. We need him to be comfortable here, let me be his friend.” 

“Fine, but only because I can’t win any arguments from you, and your sister would have my head if she found out I upset you.” He knew it wouldn’t be a good idea to make her sister Teyla angry with him.

“And because you love me. Don’t forget that. Now I must get back to my room and get some sleep.” She stood up to leave. 

“Can’t you stay here tonight and just leave in the morning?” He tugged her back down on his bed. 

“No, I need to be there to get ready for when Michael comes and picks me up. I will stay with you tomorrow night okay?” 

“Fine and you better stay with me tomorrow I want cuddles.” He gave her a pouty face as he watched her go to the door. 

“I love you, John.” She turned to look at him before leaving. 

“I love you too, Asia.” 

(Day Time) 

-Michael’s POV- 

He was standing at the window gazing out of the city.

“The dreams are most likely due to post-traumatic stress -- not at all uncommon in situations like yours. You can see Doctor Beckett after you leave -- have him prescribe something for sleep.” 

He turned and looked over at Heightmeyer. “ I just -- I can't help thinking there's more to it. Something's not right with me.” 

“Do you feel sick?” She asked. 

“No! I mean, I feel like ... I don't know what it is but ... it's not right. It's not. Everyone around here -- I get the feeling like they know something -- something they're not telling me.” He sits down and runs his hands through his hair as he watches Heightmeyer sit back in her chair with a worried expression. “see? That -- your expression. I see that a lot around here. People are being careful with me like they're trying to figure out what to say next.” 

“And you think this means that they're keeping secrets from you?” 

“Maybe not deliberately, but yes. I get the feeling they know something about me but aren't telling me. And it's frustrating, because if the Wraith did something to me, I'd really like to know what it is.” 

He was glad to finally be able to leave, he needed to go and pick up Asia so they could have lunch together. He asked the guards that were with him if they knew where her room was at. Once he made his way there he stood at her door, he wasn’t sure what to do so he knocked on it. The door swooshed opened and there she was standing there with a pretty smile. 

“Michael, you made it. I was wondering if you were going to come around or not.” She said, stepping out of her room. 

“Oh, I’m sorry if I am late. I was talking to Heightmeyer, I have been having some bad dreams.” 

“Bad dreams are the worst, I hope they’ll go away soon. Shall we make our way to the cafeteria?” She wrapped her arm around mine and kept on smiling. 

“We shall.” He enjoyed how friendly she was with him, it was nice. Compared to what happened with him and Ronon the other day. He was glad John was there to stop him from doing too much harm; he didn’t need to be punched more by him. 

“I heard what Ronon did to you, don’t mind him. He is hard to get along with, to be honest.” Asia's eyes darted down in disappointment. 

“Was he mean to you when you first met him?” 

“He at first when I finally joined the team didn’t think I had what it took, but I proved him wrong. My sister helped me by training me, I joined the team last month. I wasn’t ready to leave our people but the more I kept coming over and getting to know everyone I decided it was time for me to be part of the team. I also wasn't sure it would have been a good idea since I started dating John.” 

“You’re dating John? He is very lucky to have such a beautiful girl like you.” He gave her a quick smile before looking away feeling upset. 

“Thank you, I honestly thought my sister was going to end up with him but turns out she was interested in someone else. So, I jumped in and took my chances.” 

“Well, like I said he is very lucky to have you.” 

We finally made it to the cafeteria, looks like they are serving sandwiches and jello today with some bottled water. We spotted Dr. McKay sitting alone at a table, we walked over to give some company.

“Ah. Lieutenant Kenmore and Lieutenant Emmagan, how are you doing today?” Dr. McKay asked us both. 

“I am doing just fine,” Asia said sitting down and smiling at McKay. 

“I am doing fine as well, just a little tired is all.” 

“Hopefully he will be able to sleep better tonight.” Asia opened the container that held the sandwich she had grabbed. 

“Ah, yes let’s hope he does.” McKay seemed uncomfortable around us or perhaps he was uncomfortable with Michael being around. 

The table fell silent as we all just kept glancing at each other in awkward silence while eating. 

“Oh, did you get your daily injection of insulin from Dr. Beckett?” Asia finally broke the silence. 

“Yes, I did.” 

“Good, you don’t want to forget that.” McKay chimed in. 

“Dr. Beckett wouldn’t allow me to forget it.” Michael half-jokingly said. 

“Well, umm, I guess I’d better be going.” Mckay stood up from the table and walked off. 

(Night Time) 

Michael was lying in his bed restless and unable to sleep. He eventually gives up and gets out of bed, walking to the door and opens it. He approaches his two guards that were outside of his room.

“Lieutenant Kenmore? What are you doing up this late?” One of the guards asks him. 

“The sleeping pills Dr. Beckett gave me aren’t working, so I'm going to the infirmary.” 

“After you.” The guard said as they began to walk off to the infirmary. 

On his way to the infirmary, he ended up bumping into Asia which unfortunately made her fall on her butt. She huffed and looked up at Michael with her arms crossed, of course, you could tell her manner was playful. 

“I’m sorry, Asia. I didn’t mean to knock you down like that.” Michael helped her up by taking her hand into his and pulling her up with ease. 

“Oh it’s fine, I was on my way to the infirmary when I realized I forgot to wear shoes…” She sighed, as she spoke up again. “I am having a hard time sleeping tonight not sure wh- wait why are you up this late?” 

“Couldn’t sleep either so I was heading towards the infirmary as well to get some stronger sleeping pills. Here why don’t I carry you there so you don’t have to go all the way back to your room.” With one swift move, Michael scooped Asia up into his arms. 

“Thank you this will save me from going back and forth between my room and the infirmary.” Asia blushed making her cheeks go bright red.

Michael and Asia walked into the infirmary while the guards waited outside in the doorway. They both nod their head and say hello to a passing nurse as they walked over to Dr. Beckett who is sitting with his back to him at his desk at the far end of the room. 

“Dr. Beckett?” Michael says in a soft tone. 

He doesn’t respond, Michael walks over to him to see that he is asleep with one hand propping his head. He was unsure of whether or not to wake him up or not, he takes a look around and notices a wall calendar hanging above Dr. Beckett’s desk. It was of scenic Scotland showing a picture of sheep in a country lane. The month is July 2005 and one of the days there was a small note written saying “Dinner with Cadman.” although that wasn’t what attracted Michael’s attention. It was the location of the country lane the name was “Kenmore”. He reaches out to touch the word, feeling bewildered. He glances around at the guards who are talking to a nurse and taking no notice of him. He looks at Dr. Beckett to see if he was still sleeping and bends down to look at the laptop on the desk. He touches a button and messages pop-ups requiring a password. He stood up and spotted a trolley beside the desk which had some CDs on it. He lifts one up to look at what is written on it, puts it down, and picks up a black plastic case containing several CDs. He flicks through the case. Each disk is labeled "DAY TEN, DAY FOUR, DAY FIVE" etc and underneath, "PATIENT #4364". He closes the case and looks at the cover. It is labeled "PATIENT #4364: Lt. Michael Kenmore" 

“Michael we probably should head back to our rooms, I asked one of the nurses if she could give us something to help us sleep…” She was going to show him that she had some sleeping pills but noticed that he was holding a case full of CDs. “Why don’t you just put those down they aren’t important.” She walked over to grab them from him but retreated away from her and held them up so she wouldn’t be able to get them. “Michael put them down.” 

“No, I want to know what’s on them, I have the right to know especially since I have a feeling that they involve me. I am tired of the secrets.” He said with a harsh tone as tried to not speak up too loudly. 

“Fine, but I am coming with you to watch them.” 

“Fine.” 

Michael goes back into his room, leaving his guards outside. He walks into the center of the room and looks up at one of the closed-circuit cameras on the wall. He walks over to his desk, picks up a laptop computer, and walks over to a sofa. Sitting down and opening the computer, he looks across to a small spotlight standing on the floor and pointing towards the sofa. Suspecting that it too might be a camera, he turns to face it and puts the computer down on the sofa so that its screen is facing away from the spotlight. Michael pulls out the CD case from under his shirt, unzips it, and takes out a CD labeled day twelve he gently places the CD into the desk holder and closes it.   
  


“Are you sure you want to do this?” Asia asked as she leaned herself against me to watch. 

“Yes, I am sure.” 

He begins to watch the laptop as it plays what is on the CD. It shows a close up of Michael lying unconscious in bed in the Isolation Room. Dr. Beckett reaches out and adjusts the flow of a drip. 

“Delta wave frequencies are at two point nine Hertz.” Dr. Beckett says, looking over at Weir. 

“Which means?” Weir asks. 

“He may regain consciousness soon.” Dr. Beckett said in a worried tone. 

Michael took the CD out and placed another one in the disk holder labeled as Day Ten. This one shows Michael tethered to the bed, screaming and writhing. Dr. Beckett runs to his bedside, then calls out for something. 

“Five milligrams!” Dr. Beckett shouts out. 

Michael stares in shock, then inserts the disk labeled Day Seven. This shows Michael writhing on the bed, desperately trying to pull his hands free of the tethers. He calls out, his voice deeper than normal.

“Release me!” Michael roared out in anguish as he watched Dr. Beckett try to calm him down.

Michael couldn’t believe what he was seeing so far as he took out the one CD and replaced it with one labeled as Day One. He stared in horror at the screen as he heard a deep roaring voice coming from it, 

“Arggh! You will die for this! Others will come for me! They will destroy you!” 

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, unfortunately, he couldn’t tell who it was yelling. 

“Blah blah blah.” Another voice rang

“They have to find us first.” Another voice

“You’re gonna need a name. How does Mike sound?” 

This time he could finally see who it was on the screen. Michael couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Quickly, he paused the video and stared at the screen. It was a Wraith. 

“You knew about this didn’t you... “ Michael growled lowly. “You knew the whole time that I was a wraith! And...And let them do this to me?!” Without warning, Michael pinned Asia down on the sofa. But before he could do anything a bunch of guards came flooding into the room along with Dr. Beckett, Michael stares at them as he released Asia and grabbed the laptop, and turns it towards them to show the screen. Dr. Beckett sighs and stares with an appalled expression at the fact that Michael had found out the truth


End file.
